


Living Through the Cold

by ViridianK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Futurey kind of thing, Goes with Returning to Active Duty, I know it's been a LONG TIME, M/M, Winter post, hi everyone lol!, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianK/pseuds/ViridianK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone feels cold at some point, some longer than others, some stay that way forever, while some can thaw from the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Through the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah yeah it's been a while I know don't chew me out for it. Busy with school, wrote this even though I have other stuff I need to get done lol. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Living through the Cold

 

**** **_December, a few years later. Everything used to be different, constant wars and battles, never ending, always continuing a cycle of death and destruction._ **

**_Just a few short years ago, another battle would start in a desolate town, few citizens, but ending with a massive slaughter. The cold is coming now, and while some live through the cold, some live with the cold year round._ **

**_Those that live past the cold and are lucky enough for the ice to melt and thaw away, they can move on. For those that can’t, they are stuck in an endless cycle of wondering why something happened, why it couldn’t have been different._ **

**_But maybe… just maybe… they have a candle light at the edge of the snow, waiting to thaw away the pain._ **

****

_“Come on Chris, you gotta keep up with me!”_ Chris rolled his eyes from behind, increasing his speed to catch up with Piers, his breath rolling from his mouth into a visible fog.

_“Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I can’t catch you!”_

Piers laughed, his own breath creating a cloud, rather than the fog Chris was making. _“Come on it’s been years! Don’t hold back you know I can go for miles now!”_

Piers looked back, only to see that Chris wasn’t behind him, he stopped, looking around through the falling snow. _“Chris?”_

Seconds later Piers was tackled from behind, landing face first into a pile of freshly fallen snow, the soft sparkle of light flickering from the lamps on the street. _“Chris? What was that for!”_

Snickering, Chris got up and brushed himself off. _“What, can’t handle a little snow Piers? I thought you were able to go for miles now! What’s a little bit of snow in the face?”_

Blowing air out of his nose, Piers felt the cold sting of fresh winter air entering his nostrils, while the melted snow dripped to the ground. _“I can run for miles I didn’t say I could send my face through piles of snow!”_

Grabbing his hand, Chris pulled him to his feet. _“Oh come on, it’s winter! Enjoy the snow while it lasts, it won’t be here forever!”_

Rolling his eyes, Piers walked up to Chris and threw his arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. _“The only reason I like the snow is the fact I have a reason to do this all the time.”_

_“What? Why do you have to wait for the snow?”_

_“Because when it’s hot out I feel like I’m sitting in a sauna when you’re around.”_

Chris slapped him on the shoulder, earning a chuckle from Piers. _“Don’t act like you don’t love it.”_

Piers shook his head, and shortly after his ears perked up, hearing a quiet humming cutting through the still morning air. _“Do you hear that?”_

Chris looked confused, but then the sound reached his tired ears as well. _“Yeah… does that sound familiar to you?”_

Piers lifted his arm, pointing to a slightly occupied bench, his arm resonating with a warm glow. _“Looks and sounds familiar… it’s been a while since we’ve seen him hasn’t it?”_

Chris frowned, a wound that was years old still stinging like a scar from yesterday. _“Yeah… Jill said command fell out of contact with him, they weren’t sure if he was ever going to come back or get past this.”_

Piers sighed, both men only feeling the tip of a wall of ice that could surround someone’s heart. _“The cold is a terrible thing to live through on your own… you and I both know that, but at the same time we don’t.”_

Chris started forward, pulling Piers along with him as their shoes crunched on the still falling snow. _“Well, let’s at least say hi, see how he’s doing.”_

          They walked forward together, slowly, feet still crunching on the snow as the humming became ever softer the closer they got. Chris and Piers sat on either side of the man, the humming halting completely while the face didn’t move an inch to acknowledge them. The pain hidden inside the voice was acknowledgement enough of how the man felt.

_“Hello… Captain, Lieutenant…”_

Piers winced, feeling the sting behind the half-hearted greeting. _“Hey Waldron… how are you doing?”_

He kept facing forward, Chris noticing at least one small frozen tear on his face. _“Cold… but at least it all feels the same now with the weather like it is.”_

Chris looked away for a moment, remembering the painful sight. A pool of blood, a broken body, the extinguishing of a flame… _“It doesn’t have to feel cold, you could get out into the world again, talk to people again, trying to move past it.”_

Waldron sighed, a long held breath escaping his lips. _“If only it were that easy… sights like that aren’t something easily forgotten…”_

          Piers scratched his head, how do you talk to someone who hasn’t been able to talk in years? He was about to say something before he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see someone he didn’t recognized standing there.

          Piers got up and stepped back, the man was looking down at the ground but the red on his face was visible. He led the man away while he motioned for Chris to stay where he was.

 _“Hi, can I help you with something?”_ Piers looked confused, it wasn’t often people tapped the shoulder of someone with a glowing arm without knowing them.

Still staring at the ground, he began to speak. _“Yeah um… is that… Waldron you guys are sitting with over there?”_

Piers blinked for a second, who exactly was this guy? _“I’m sorry, who?”_

The man looked up at Piers, still blushing horribly. _“Waldron… that **is** him right? I haven’t seen him in a long time and I don’t really know if he remembers me… we used to be friends and then some military thing took him out of the area. Um… I thought it was him I saw the last couple years sitting on that bench in the cold but I uh… never really had the courage to go see if it was really him or not.”_

Piers nodded, almost smiling at the man for blushing so hard. _“Yeah, it sure is. Why don’t you come over and say hi?”_

His eyes widened a little bit. _“Uh… y-yeah, sure.”_

          Piers led the man back over, motioning for him to sit next to Waldron. The wind was picking up now, the snow starting to shift directions and swirl throughout the air. Chris looked up at Piers who just smiled.

_“H-hey… Waldron…”_

          For the first time in a long time, eyes opened in surprise at the sound of someone’s voice. He looked to his right, jaw almost dropping from surprise at the look of a familiar face.

_“D-Dave? What are you doing here?”_

He chuckled slightly, still blushing. _“I could ask you the same thing… it’s kind of cold out, isn’t it?”_

Chris got up, smiling. _“Hey, Waldron.”_

He turned to look at Chris, finally acknowledging their faces. _“Yeah?”_

_“We have a Christmas party in about two weeks, think you’d like to come join us?”_

_“Um… sure, I guess.”_

_“Alright, see you there.”_

Chris wrapped his arm around Piers and started to walk away. _“Think he’ll actually come to the party?”_

_“I don’t know, maybe. But one thing is for sure, nobody can come if we don’t get ready for it!”_

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of people that live through the cold winter months on their own. A lot of people don't have to. But then there are people that live through the cold year round because of something that can't be changed. If you see someone trying to make it through the cold alone, say hi. Nobody should have to live through the cold alone, it's a horrible thing to have to experience even once...


End file.
